Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible display, and more particularly, to a method and a user terminal device for displaying a digital content using a flexible display.
Description of the Related Art
As display technology is developing, user terminal devices provided with a flexible display are coming into the market. The flexible display refers to a display which is bendable.
The flexible display is manufactured by replacing a glass substrate enclosing liquid crystals, which is used in existing Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED), with a plastic film, and thus has flexibility and can be folded and unfolded. Since the flexible display uses the plastic substrate instead of the normally used glass substrate, a low-temperature manufacturing process rather than an existing manufacturing process is used in order to prevent damage to the substrate.
The flexible display is thin, light, and impact-resistant. In addition, the flexible display has advantages. For example, it can be bent and crooked. Further, it can be manufactured in various forms. On account of these advantages, the flexible display can be utilized in place of the glass substrate-based displays in many industrial fields.
For example, the flexible display may be utilized in the field of e-books which is replacing publications such as magazines, textbooks, books, and comic books. Also, the flexible display may be used in the field of new portable IT products such as a microminiaturized PC which is coupled with a folded or rolled display, a smart card identifies information in real time, etc. In addition, since the flexible display uses a flexible plastic substrate, its application can be expanded to fields of clothing and medical diagnosis.
As the flexible displays are widely used, new interfacing methods or information displaying methods using the bendable or foldable property of the flexible displays are being increasingly studied and researched.